One Step Closer
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Prompt fic based off the prompt by starsandcomets from tumblr: I'm not exactly good at making up prompts so forgive me ; A; but why not do something along the lines of lonely middle school deku bumping into todoroki and gets crush-at-first sight with him?


**One Step Closer**

_Summary: Prompt fic based off the prompt by starsandcomets from tumblr: I'm not exactly good at making up prompts so forgive me ; A; but why not do something along the lines of lonely middle school deku bumping into todoroki and gets crush-at-first sight with him?_

_Author's Note: So DekuTodo is one of my OTPs from My Hero Academia. When I first started reading fanfiction from the fandom, I started off with reading for Shoto Todoroki than I became Erasermight/Erasermic trash and started writing. So writing this prompt is my first actual fic for the two that isn't headed by Shouta Aizawa. _

_So anyway, this prompt, I'm taking it a bit further than what was given. It's going to lead into their time at U.A. probably including the Sports Festival and the fight with Stain. So doing a bit of research for this I found out that Shoto and Midoriya were born near the same prefecture so Todoroki went to private school and Midoriya went to public I'm guessing._

**One Step Closer**

Every year the third year students from all around the prefectures get to attend a festival held at the capital of that prefecture. It was a large event that even both public and private schools attend. The festival was always held right before entrance exams for high school. It was supposed to be a way to connect with other students and even those at already in high school attended.

Currently, Izuku Midoriya stood off to the side as he watched the others around him. He didn't necessarily have any friends and Kaachan was with his group. The entrance exam to U.A. was right around the corner. He really should be training right now but if he was going to be a hero, he needed to socialize in a way.

This kind of festival targetted the middle school students. It was a way to show career paths, high schools to attend, make contacts outside someone's school. Izuku pushed off of the wall that he had been leaning against and headed towards the nearby booths. He passed by one that had a doctor, nurse, police man, and firefighter standing near it. It was one of the career booths. This one had to be the first responder booth. Next to it was a booth from a high school that specialized in those fields.

Off to the other side held a booth for heroes and sidekicks with a U.A. and Shigetsu booth next to it. Of course the U.A. booth immediately caught his attention and he went to talk over when he felt something collide with his front. He managed to keep his balance but the person who had ran into him went crashing to the ground.

Instantly, Izuku sprung into action and apologize profusely. He paused as he took a moment to take it the person on the ground. A teenage boy was dressed in a traditional black gakuran with white buttons. His hair and eyes immediately caught Izuku's attention. His right side had snow white hair split perfectly down the middle and a soft grey eye. The boy's left side had crimson red hair and a turqiouse blue eye. He had barely noticed the scar that covered the left side over his eye as he looked into the very confused but cold and distant eyes. It took Izuku only about two seconds to realize just how beautiful the other boy was.

The boy's face flushed over as Izuku broke out of his stupor and held out his hand with a smile. "I'm sorry about that. I should of kept an eye on where I was going." Izuku stated. The boy surveyed his hand for a moment before reaching out and placing his hand into Izuku's.

"It's fine." The boy whispered. The sound of the boy's face caused Izuku's stomach to flutter for a moment. "I should of been watching as well."

Once the boy was completely off of the ground, he dusted himself off. Izuku rubbed the back of his head for a second, unsure of what to say. His face also dusting over red as the other stop and his heterochromatic eyes falling on him. "Um, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Shoto Todoroki." A shout of Todoroki's name pulled their attention away and the other looked back to him. "I'm sorry, I've got to go."

Izuku's gaze followed him as the boy moved around him and took off in the direction of the voice. The flutters came back as Todoroki's face came back to his mind. Did he seriously just get a crush with just one look?

x

Izuku didn't see Todoroki again until he had walked into Class 1-A. He had made it into the high school of his dreams and he had been shocked to find out that Todoroki had applied to the same place. Come to find out he was one of the four students that had gotten in on recommendations.

He had been talking to Uraraka and Iida at the front of the room when he had seen him. Todoroki sat at the back of the class beside a girl with pitch black hair. Todoroki had his head leaning against his hand as he stared up to where Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida were standing. Izuku wasn't even paying attention to what his other classmates were saying as he kept his eyes on Todoroki. Todoroki wasn't even hiding the fact that he was staring right back.

Izuku's attention was taken away when he heard a voice behind him and he turned around to see their teacher laying on the floor in a sleeping bag.

All Izuku knew was that he was going to try and talk to him again.

x

Izuku wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Todoroki had pulled him to the side and had asked him if he was the secret love child of All Might. Todoroki had even told him of his own background. Yet, he couldn't tear his gaze away from Todoroki's pained filled eyes.

The hatred. The loathing.

Todoroki was drowning and Izuku knew it and he had to get to him somehow. He really wanted to win the match and keep going but something in him told him that Todoroki needed him more. Todoroki continuely refused to use his left side that contained his fire. The frost that had covered his body from the usage of his ice quirk was taking it's toll on his body and he knew it. Todoroki needed to know.

The entire time, Todoroki kept questioning him. Why was he doing this? Izuku knew that Todoroki could never truly be himself if he continued to hold onto this hate. Yet, Todoroki still refused to listen.

"IT'S YOUR QUIRK! NOT HIS!" He found himself yelling. He had watched as Todoroki's eyes widened and Izuku kept going. Shouting at the younger boy that he could never truly be the best hero if he refused to use his full power.

It was almost as if time stopped for a moment as Izuku just watched the small smile that came to Todoroki's face. Suddenly, Todoroki's entire left side lit up in flames. It took a moment before Izuku could see him again. His stomach fluttering as he looked the younger boy over. He could barely hear what Todoroki was saying to him now. "I want it to. I want to be a hero."

Izuku smirked. _Finally. _

Izuku activated One for All in his legs and unbroken arm as Todoroki shot out more ice and started to use his fire. After that, he doesn't remember what happened.

He lost but he couldn't find himself to care. He had gotten through to Todoroki.

x

Hosu City. Izuku cursed to himself that it took him to long to figure out exactly what the hero Manual was talking about. How could he not understand what was going on with his own friend. Iida was drowning and he never noticed. He didn't put it together that Iida had chosen Hosu so he could hunt down the hero killer.

Now, he stood between Stain and Iida and Native. His phone was behind his back as he sent his location to the others. Hoping that maybe someone would show up and help him.

"All Might was right though. Meddling when you don't need too is the essence of being a hero!" Midoriya exclaimed, clutching his fists in front of himself in a fighting stance. He watched the momentary shock come to Stain's face before the villain smirked. The villain held his blades in a ready stance as Midoriya prepared himself. He launched himself towards the Hero Killer. Doing his best to stay out of the man's line of sight.

"No! If you get cut-" Iida called out but Midoriya could barely hear him as he now got behind the Hero Killer.

Before Stain could turn, he threw his body up into the air. The Hero Killer noticed his absence and looked up just as Izuku came back down. He managed to get a hit in on top of Stain's head before he landed back on his feet only for his body to completely freeze in his kneeled state. He watched through the corner of his eye as Stain stood back up to his full height. His eyes widening at the sight of his blood on one of the surreated edges of the blade. So it wasn't the blade, it was his own blood.

Stain raved about how Izuku was worthy despite telling him that he wasn't as good as he thought but Iida and Native were not. "No! Stop it! Get away!" The blade the man held was now leveled over Iida's head. Izuku felt the panic fill him. He couldn't move. He couldn't save them.

It was almost as if it was on cue that flames came into Izuku's field of vision. Stain jumped backwards and Izuku craned his neck to look down the alleyway. Todoroki stood off back towards the way that he had originally came into the alley. His left hand was still lit up in flames while his phone was held in his right.

"Tsk. Someone else to get in my way." Stain growled. "Today has been full of distractions."

"Midoriya, you need to give more details than just your location in times like this. I was almost too late to stop this guy." Todoroki said. Izuku couldn't help it as his eyes ran over Todoroki's body. The younger boy now had a new hero costume. It was no longer the white one with the ice covering his left side but instead a blue jump suit with sleeves that only went to his elbows. Blue was a good color on Todoroki and it also hugged him in all the right places.

"How did you even get here?" Midoriya found himself asking, pausing for a moment as he eyes widened as his gaze settled on Todoroki's left hand. "Wait... you're using your left side." He muttered in disbelief. Even after their match at the Sports Festival, Todoroki once again found himself battling internally and didn't use his flames in his fight with Bakugou.

"You need to send more than your specific location." Todoroki stated as he sent out ice forcing the Hero Killer to jump out of the way. Midoriya was amazed as both him and Native were lifted on the ground and onto the safety of the nice. The dual haired boy ran ahead and towards Stain. "You're not one to send cryptic messages so I figured you were in trouble and came to help." He sent out a blast of flames, which caused some of the ice to melt. Both Midoriya and Native slid down the ice until they were now settled on the ground behind Todoroki. "You were just what they said you were but you won't be taking anymore lives, Hero Killer."

Midoriya found himself once more looking Todoroki's body up and down. His face flushed as he realized what he was doing and not only in a dangerous battle with an equally dangerous villain. _Midoriya, now is not the time to be checking out your not so secret crush. You are up against Stain and this is bad. _Izuku thought as he had to finally rip himself out of his head and called out, "Todoroki, you can't let that guy get your blood. I think he controls his enemies actions by swallowing it. That's how he got us!" He yelled out.

"So he ingests people's blood to paralyze them. That explains the blades. All I gotta do is keep my distance." Just as Todoroki finished speaking, a blade flew in his direction and managing to slice open his cheek directly on his scar.

Todoroki's eyes widened as Stain jumped forward stating, "You have good friends, Ingenium." Todoroki at last minute raised a small wall of ice to keep the villain from stabbing him in the side. Both the Hero Killer and Todoroki looked up to see Stain's sword flying up into the air above them. Todoroki gasped as Stain grabbed the front of his jacket and jerked him forward. Stain went to lick Todoroki's cheek from where the trails of blood were flowing out of the cut. Todoroki felt his heart beat fast inside his chest as he activated his left side and forced Stain to jump back and away from him.

Todoroki sent out an ice wall forcing the ice to cover most of the alley way and force the villain away from him. He flipped between using his right and left side as Iida spoke behind him. "I am Ingenium. The Hero Killer is mine."

Todoroki scoffed. "You're Ingenium now? The Ingenium I knew sure didn't have that look on his face. You have a dark side. Guess my family isn't the only one."

Izuku groaned as he tried to force his body to move. He had to get up and help Todoroki. Todoroki would only be able to hold out for so long before Stain got the best of him. "Careful, Todoroki!" He yelled, pausing as he felt his fingers finally twitch.

Todoroki sent out another ice wall, Stain cutting through it with ease with his sword. "You blocked your field of vision from an opponent that is faster than you. Rookie mistake, kid." Stain stated, putting his sword in front of him facing down as he launched himself towards the others.

"Come get me than!" Todoroki exclaimed, his left arm engulfing in flames. He let out a gasp of pain as two knives pierced into the muscles of his left arm causing him to deactive his quirk.

"You're good, kid," Stain paused, focusing on Native. "Unlike him."

Todoroki went to move and paused at a flash of green lightning flew past him. "Midoriya!" Todoroki screamed as Midoriya and Stain collided with the wall of the alley.

"I don't know why but I can move now!" Midoriya called out as the two continued on down the alley.

Todoroki's eyes widened. "So he has a time limit."

Native coughed. "No, that kid should have been the last to be able to move." The pro hero muttered.

Midoriya fell down to the ground with Stain behind him. Todoroki's heart raced as he watched the green haired boy. He had to think quickly. "Midoriya, dodge!" The older boy jumped out of the way just in time for an line of ice going past him and after the Hero Killer. Todoroki held onto his bleeding arm as Midoriya kneeled down next to him. They quickly went over the information they knew about the Hero Killer before deducting that the effects of his quirk were based off blood type.

Todoroki and Midoriya talked for a moment. Contemplating if they could grab the two still frozen behind them and run or stall. Stain had managed to dodge both Todoroki's ice and fire. He was too fast for them to be able to escape with the two in tow.

Midoriya looked at Todoroki's bloodied arm before looking back to the villain. "No, you're losing to much blood. Let me distract him and you can help me from back here." Midoriya stated. Todoroki looked through the corner of his eye. His stomach filling with butterflies at the determined look on Midoriya's face.

"You are wanting to take a big risk." He paused. If Midoriya thought that they could do this, he was behind him on it. "Let's do it. We can protect them."

Midoriya launched himself back down the alley way as Todoroki sent out another barrage of ice. They could do this.

x

They had done it. They had defeated the Hero Killer. Iida had managed to stand back up and joined in the fight. It had been Iida and Midoriya who made the final blows. They had just been released from the hospital and Todoroki and Midoriya stood in front of the hospital, waiting for the pro heroes they were interning with to arrive. Iida had already left with Manual so it just left the two of them.

The two sat in silence for a moment but Midoriya took a glance over at Todoroki as he stared up at the clouds. Todoroki had definitely changed since that first day that Midoriya had met him.

Oddly enough, he could see it in the younger teen's eyes. They were no longer the cold, distant look anymore. Now they held a shine and emotion flowed through them. Despite being angry, it was clear to him that Todoroki was content.

"Hey, Todoroki." Midoriya whispered. Todoroki turned to look at him, causing the breath to catch in Midoriya's throat once again. Todoroki was still absolutely breath taking.

The green haired boy found himself leaning in until his lips connected with another set of soft lips. Todoroki's eyes went wide and he tensed for a moment before he relaxed against Midoriya.

Midoriya's hands found their way to the younger's hips while Todoroki snaked his arms around the other's neck. A second later, Midoriya pulled away and his face turned red. Todoroki's cheeks were dusted lightly over as he blinked.

"Um, sorry... I've been wanting to do that since the first day I met you." Midoriya whispered.

Todoroki smiled softly. "Don't apologize." He looked away bashfully, his face getting redder by the second. "I have too."


End file.
